Momentos Incomodos
by CHRaven
Summary: Vegeta se deberá enfrentar a preguntas incomodas de su hijo a través de los años. Sí, no siempre estará Bulma para poder ayudarlo.
1. I

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son obras del grandísimo Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomé prestados para hacer este pequeño y humilde fanfic sin animo de lucro.**

* * *

I

Cuando la puerta se abrió y el intenso humo salió de ella, el guerrero Sayajin salió de la cámara de gravedad sin ninguno rastro de que hubiese estado en un entrenamiento con la gravedad sumamente elevada y con androides atacándolo, ninguno, excepto el leve sudor que le invadía el cuerpo.

Vegeta caminó con un rumbo específico, ya conociendo aquella casa a la perfección después de los años que había vivido en ella. Traspasó el umbral de la puerta y se dirigió a la sala, encaminado hacia la cocina. Sin embargo, algo le llamó la atención. Su hijo, el niño, se encontraba sumamente concentrado en un libro de quién carajos iba a saber, supuso que era uno de esos estúpidos libros que le compraba Bulma para niños sobre el aprendizaje rápido. El mocoso apenas tenía 4 años y ella le exigía que aprendiera a leer. Ah, pero él no podía exigirle algo de entrenamiento, él, un príncipe de Saiyajin, había aprendido a pelear apenas dio sus primeros pasos, pero esa mujer loca se negaba a que el niño aprendiera algo hasta que cumpliera los cinco como mínimo por su seguridad. ¡Ni que fuera el estúpido de Kakarotto para no saber los riesgos de un entrenamiento con un niño de 4 años!

\- Niño, ¿Y tú madre? - Vegeta le habló con la voz fría parado frente a él. Trunks se asustó al verlo llegar tan repentinamente, dando un brinco sobre sí. Su padre podía moverse sigilosamente, era algo que ya había aprendido, sobre todo porque pocas veces le dirigía la palabra de alguna forma.

\- Dijo que se iba a demorar en llegar. -Respondió despegándose de aquel libro.- Que si necesitaba ayuda podía pedirle a los abuelos cuando volvieran o que tu podrías ayudarme, papá.

Vegeta soltó un bufido reconociendo lo que había hecho Bulma, o creyéndolo así. Esa mujer quería que cuidara al crío pero él no tenía tiempo para cuidar a un mocoso, debía entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, superar a Kakarotto y a todo ser viviente que existiera en el universo. Era el príncipe de los Sayajins y no podía dejar su entrenamiento para cuidar a un niño, sin importar que este fuese su hijo. Cuando el estómago le sonó, recordó el porqué había dejado todo en primer lugar: Tenía hambre y buscaba a la mujer para que mandara a los robots a que le hicieran de comer. Al no tener ni lo uno ni lo otro, debía buscar comida por su propia cuenta.

\- ¿Papá, te puedo hacer un pregunta? - Con un frío "Ya la hiciste, mocoso." como respuesta que Trunks no entendió se encaminó de nuevo a la cocina, seguido por el niño que difícilmente logró bajarse de la silla y tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su padre.

No le había dicho que no y para Trunks, eso era que sí podía hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué significa un "ibidio"?

\- Esa palabra no existe, niño. -Soltó Vegeta sin gracia.- Si vas a preguntarme algo, aprende hablar primero.

Las cachetes del menor se inflaron de rabia. ¡él lo había dicho perfectamente! Bien, los adultos a veces no le entendía lo que decía pero él podía jurar, que podía entenderse perfectamente bien lo que estaba diciendo. Por supuesto, su padre siempre era la excepción a la regla.

\- Ibido, Ibido, Ibido. -Gritó palabra tras otra, y aunque Vegeta estaba fastidiado por los gritos del menor, le daba gusto que al menos no se diera por vencido. Al final, le dio resultado.- Híbrido.

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber, niño? -Preguntó al momento en que sacaba un pedazo de pollo de la nevera y lo metía al microondas. Sí, él podía ser un orgulloso Saiyajin y no admitiría que los humanos tenían inventos que sí valían la pena, eso jamás. Pero el microondas se había vuelto su instrumentos favorito desde que llegó a la tierra cuando Bulma no estaba en la casa.

\- Apareció en la tele. -Respondió inocentemente.

Desde que era un bebé Trunks había demostrado una curiosidad innata, todo lo quería aprender, todo lo preguntaba. Por qué esto, por qué lo otro, por qué, por qué y por qué. A Vegeta lo desesperaba y varios fueron los momentos en que no le dio respuestas, hasta que se dio de cuenta que, la infinita curiosidad de Trunks era fácilmente saciada con el rápido aprendizaje que tenía. Captaba todo si se le explicaba una vez, claramente por los genes heredados de él y su madre..

\- Es cuando dos razas se juntan. -Respondió Vegeta al final, luego de un largo momento. Tomó el pollo casi rostizado de la nevera y se sentó en la mesa con la sola idea de comer, aunque su hijo no estaba por hacerlo todo fácil.

\- ¿Razas? ¿Qué son?

Tragó desesperadamente cada bocado.- Criaturas diferentes.

\- ¿Cómo los elefantes y los hipopótamos?

\- Esos animales no se pueden cruzar, niño. -Trunks se había dado cuenta que cuando su padre comía, era más fácil hablar con él. Era como si la comida diera una tregua a su malhumorado humor, por ello continuó.

\- ¿Cruzar?

\- Tener híbridos, mocoso. Como los estúpidos perros que andan por ahí y que me mean encima. ¿Cuántas veces le debo decir a tu madre que los aleje de mi vista?

El niño mitad Sayajin y mitad humano se quedó callado, con un rostro de pocos amigos casi idéntico a su progenitor. No le contestó, por supuesto, él tenía cuatro años pero sabía que no podía ganarle a su padre, él era un superhéroe y estaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, se aseguraría de pedirle a su madre que protegiera a los perritos, ¡Una mamá ya tenía cachorros y él quería cuidarlos! No dejaría que su padre les hiciera daño.

Pasaron unos minutos sin hablarse, mientras que Vegeta se le escuchaba las gesticulaciones a la hora de tragar y las respiraciones de Trunks se hacían pausadas. Estaba pensando, meditando, preparando otra pregunta y Vegeta así lo sabía, aunque no se le notaba, de vez en cuando sí se fijaba en su hijo.

\- Papá…. -Inició, preparando el terreno.- ¿Qué es sexo?

Vegeta tuvo que toser repetidas veces para que el hueso que anteriormente había tragado pudiese seguir su camino. ¿Qué carajos estaba aprendiendo su hijo? ¿No tenía 4 años? ¿No se supone que eso debía preguntarlo cuando tuviese 14 o algo así? ¡¿Dónde estaba la mujer o los estúpidos terrícolas cuando se le necesitaba?!

\- ¿Qué es, papá? -Preguntó de nuevo Trunks al no obtener respuestas.

El príncipe de los Sayajins abrió y cerró la boca buscando una respuesta. ¿Cómo se le explicaba eso a un niño de cuatro años? Por supuesto, la teoría -y la práctica- bien se la sabía pero no podía decirle algo tan sin censura al mocoso, no, no si quería que la mujer lo siguiera manteniendo, creando robots y permitirle "eso" que Trunks preguntaba.

\- ¿No lo sabes, papá?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, mocoso! ¡¿Quién crees que soy? -Gritó enojado, sin darse cuenta que más se metía en problemas.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es…. Es….

¿Cómo enseñaban el acto sexual en la tierra? Los estúpidos humanos adornaban las cosas para hacerlo más lindas. En el planeta Veyita, le hubiesen dicho fuerte y claro todo el proceso, desde el miembro sexual masculino pasando por el miembro sexual femenino, hasta la culmine que era el sexo. Si no era así, pasaban de largo la teoría y se concentraban en la práctica, esto, claro está, solo los que tenían un rango de poder alto. No daban rodeos en cuanto al acto se trataba.

Volvió a la vista hacia el niño que estaba a su lado. Sus ojos azules, grandes, lo veían fijamente esperando la respuesta. No lo decía pero le salían carteles de "¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es, papá? Dime, dime, dime" Que lo estaba irritando de sobremanera.

\- ¡Es con lo que se crea los híbridos! -Respondió al fin, con lo primero que se le vino en la mente.- ¡Y ahora deja de preguntar tonterías mocoso, me voy a entrenar!

Dejó el plato tal y como estaba -sin una pizca de comida- con la determinación de volver a su cámara de gravedad, encerrarse allí y no volver a tener problemas con preguntas del mocoso las cuales no quería -ni sabía- responder. Solo porque vivía con estúpidos humanos que complicaba todo a tal extremo.

Trunks feliz por la respuesta que le habían dado buscó rápidamente las hojas que anteriormente estaba leyendo. En una de ellas había una palabra con dos opciones para elegir, las cuales Trunks pasó desapercibido.

Sexo:

F

M

El pequeño mitad Sayajin con ayuda de la respuesta de su padre, tomó su lápiz y con una, no tan bonita letra, escribió.

Sexo: Cómo se crean los híbridos.

¡Su papá lo sabía todo!

* * *

 **Serán varios capítulos por el estilo, dependiendo de qué pregunta extraña se me pase por la cabeza y que pudiese ser un complique en responder para Vegeta -Que todo lo sabe pero no puede responder- príncipe Sayajin.**

 **Estos pequeños fragmentos van dedicados a Veyita ¡Hola apá! Por ella y su amor por el malhumorado Sayajin es que me entra ganas de escribir. Aquí tienes y espero te haya gustado.**

 **¿Un review, like, follow, tomatazos?**

 **¡Los estaré esperando, insectos!**


	2. II

**II**

Cuando Trunks entró a la habitación fue necesario que Vegeta lo viera disimuladamente dos veces para asegurarse que de verdad estaba viendo lo que veía. El ahora joven de 15 años se encontraba tirado en el sillón, terriblemente abatido y con él Ki sumamente bajo. Él, el hijo del príncipe Sayajin, se encontraba como si hubiese acabo de combatir con el mismísimo Dios de la destitución, hubiese perdido y lo hubiesen humillado por completo, a pesar de que en su cuerpo no tuviese marca alguna de una pelea.

¿Qué rayos le sucedía al mocoso?

Vegeta realmente no le interesaba demasiado saber sobre el asunto, decidido en seguir de largo y dejar que el niño solucionara sus problemas solo. Por supuesto, eso sucedió en primera instancia pero, luego de casi todo el día en el que estuvo yendo y viendo, saliendo de la cámara de gravedad hasta la cocina, de la cocina hasta la cámara de gravedad, de la cámara de gravedad hasta la ducha y así sucesivamente, no había visto al mocoso mover un solo músculo de donde se encontraba, y su curiosidad se hizo más evidente.

Al final, más por curiosidad que por deseo de saber nimiedades, se acercó a su primogénito con el ceño fruncido y los brazos entrelazados en su pecho.

-Trunks. -Lo llamó pero este no se movió.- Hey, niño, contéstame cuando te estoy hablando, no seas insolente.

Trunks al escuchar la voz furibunda de su padre y al saber perfectamente cuando debía hacer caso, se levantó con pesadez.

Vegeta se sorprendió por cómo lo veía.

-¿Qué diablos ha sucedido?

Trunks tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la ropa malgastada y una mirada de profunda y miserable de tristeza, decepción y frustración. Jamás había visto a su hijo así, se veía lamentable.

-Papá, ¿podemos hablar después? No tengo muchas ganas de charlar.

-Te hice una pregunta, mocoso.

Trunks suspiró con desgano reconociendo aquel apodo que su padre usaba desde que tenía uso de memoria. "Insectos" para la mayoría, "mocosos" para los más pequeños.

El joven se rascó la parte de atrás de su cuello inquieto, avergonzado y sin ninguna ganas de contar el porqué de su actual estado. No, no quería decirlo y menos a su padre.

-No lo repetiré dos veces, Trunks.

No tenía elección. Tomó un suspiro largo, miró para otro lado y soltó con frustración.

-Me han herido el corazón.

-¿Qué?

El primer acto reflejó de Vegeta fue bajar la vista hacia el pecho de su hijo para cerciorarse de que su corazón siguiera latiendo tal y como lo recordaba, y al asegurarse de ello, su vista volvió a la de su primogénito, aunque este no lo veía.

-Explícate.

-Una chica me destrozó el corazón, papá. ¡Una chica! ¿Lo puedes creer? Se supone que yo era el más fuerte, el primero y a ella se le hizo tan fácil sacarme de allí, de destrozarme el corazón y burlarse en mi cara, no lo puedo creer...

No, Vegeta no lo podía creer. No podía creer que su hijo de 15 años le estuviese hablando de relaciones y destrozos amorosos, a él, a él que le importaba cinco ese tipo de conversación.

-Deberías entrenar en vez de perder el tiempo en esas ridiculeces.

-Claro, tú lo dices porque no ha sido mamá quien te haya destronado.

-Soy el príncipe Sayajin, tú madre jamás podría hacerlo.

-Mamá es sumamente inteligente, seguro podría encontrar mil formas en cómo hacerlo. Papá estarías perdido, igual como yo.

No, por supuesto que no lo estaría. Por supuesto que Bulma NO lo haría. Y no sabía porqué diablos estaba hablando de algo tan irrelevante como eso.

-Ahora debo buscar la forma de recomponerme. Me costó semanas poder llegar hasta acá, para que una chica me haya hecho esto… -Trunks soltó un gritó de puro y frustrante odio.- Esto es una mierda, papá.

-Eso te pasa por buscar humanas que no valen la pena. -Soltó Vegeta con toda la intención de acabar con aquel tema y retirarse, mucho ya había aguantado de aquella conversación.- En vez de pensar en algo tan ridículo como el amor ponte a entrar, tú madre llegará pronto. -Esto último fue una indirecta de que, si Trunks quería, debía hablar con alguien más acuerdo al caso, Bulma sería mucho mejor para tratar de sentimientos que él.

Sin embargo el susodicho quedó con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza. ¿Amor? ¿Su padre de qué rayos estaba hablando? Solo fue conectar cables para que las mejillas del mitad Sayajin se tiñeran de un rojo intenso.

-Estoy hablando del último juego de peleas y estrategia virtual que compré con Goten, pierdes si te destruyen el corazón, ¡No era nada sobre el amor, papá!

Soltó visiblemente apenado el menor. Vegeta hizo como si no hubiese escuchado, aunque dentro de su sagrada cámara de gravedad estaba insultando a los mil demonios.

Jamás, jamás volvería a preguntar nada así su curiosidad lo matase.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un review, lo empezaron a seguir o le pusieron favorito al fanfic, eso me alegra mucho y me animo a continuar haciendo más de estos fragmentos. Si alguien desea un tema para hacer me lo pueden decir y yo intentaré escribirlo. Como siempre, esperaré sus comentarios.**

 **Un review salvará a Krillin de morir, ¡Adiós!.**


End file.
